


To Save a Life

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clone lives matter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, For My Skylark, For a Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Just something for someone incredibly close to me. She's an awesome person and she loves ARC Trooper Fives





	To Save a Life

Rain poured all over the semi-abandoned hanger. It was so cold in there that they could see their breath. The clones shifted on their feet. Fox snarled at them like the animal he was named for, wrapped around the injured man he was shielding. Darth Maul barely stirred on the blood concrete. He took a few shaky breaths, but he was completely out of it otherwise. He looked like a dead man walking. And they all would be dead men, if they way Fox had been talking was right. Fives set his jaw. He couldn't bring his blaster up, though. Couldn't bring his blaster up and blow the head off of a man trying to protect the one he loved. He hadn't felt what Fox did, but he understood that nothing could come between them. And he wanted to care, he really did, but the GAR called him more than some battered Sith ever did.

"Move." Another clone jerked his blaster at Fox. The ginger didn't move. He had his helmet off, his arms crossed. Behind him, Maul shivered and coughed. He reached for the clone with a quiet whine. Fox simply stepped over him. Cloudy growled at the other man and almost forced Fox away. "Either you move or I'm going to blow your head off!"

Blasterfire erupted from somewhere in the building. Fives jerked his head around. His blaster was up and firing before he could even think about it. He could see the droids racing over it. Jesse screamed beside him. He went down, a hole burned in his shoulder. Maul forced himself to his feet. He grabbed the lightsaber and waded into the battle. He was deflecting the blaster bolts, sending them right back where they came from. Fives heard a scream. He saw Fox go down, hard. He raced at the droids and shot two, bringing them in a heap of scrap. Fives jumped over the sparking pile. He twisted around and grabbed the pike. He was twirling it and jabbing it through the droids. He pulled on what he'd seen Maul do and he started destroying the clankers.

Until agony stabbed him through the torso. Fives went down. There was a scream on his lips, but it was muffled by his helmet. He twisted around a little bit, trying to stop the bleeding. There was a fist sized hole in his stomach. Fives twisted his head around and tried to grab the blaster. A man robed in bright crimson stepped on the weapon and crushed it. He kicked Fives in the side before he leapt into the battle. Fives cried out. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose. He shivered darkly, gasping for breath. He was in agony. The man rolled over and tried to staunch the blood. He remembered what Kix and Tup had told him, that he needed to stop the blood before he went out of it.

The fight roared around them. Fox had brought back up. More of the crimson figures had raced into the battle and they were duking it out with the enemy. The ragged remains of the clone group had joined them, but the crimson men cut the clones down effortlessly. Fives struggled to his feet. He was gasping for breath, his eyes wild. It hurt. Oh, it hurt. He had no idea injuries could hurt like that. Even the beatings on Kamino were nothing like this. It was like fire was racing from the wound and going all over his body. Fives was dimly aware of the fact that Kamino would destroy him for taking a wound like this. That blaster burst had probably gone through him and torn something up badly. A blonde woman pulled away from the fight. She scooped her shoulder under his and helped him up. Fives sagged against her, not caring that his blood was smearing all over her.

"Easy. Easy." She stroked over his helm with clever fingers before she pulled off his helm. Fives knew that he was pale and wan, though. She helped him up and got him to a small corner. The man needed medical care and he knew it. Fives took a gasping breath. He whined softly. She pulled off the bloody armor and bared his wounds to the air. Fives gave her a half cry. He twisted around on the duracrete. His blood, dark and hot, bubbled from the injuries and down his side. The woman bit her bottom lip as she started trying to get him patched up. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Fives looked at her with hazy eyes. He needed blood and he needed it quickly before he died. She sealed the injuries with bacta and managed to get him to his feet.

Beside him, one of the men robed in crimson fell in a heap. Fives sagged into the woman. He was so tired and out of it, his body battered and broken. He raised his head weakly and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. He nodded weakly. Blood still bubbled out of his injury. He sagged as he walked, his body tired and broken. The rain still raged around them and forced Fives to jerk his head away. The woman draped her cloak over his head. Fives drew his around himself, shuddering softly. It was so cold. He was so tired. He just wanted to fall down and sleep. It was so hard for him to keep going. Fives didn't know if he could, even. The clone started coughing harshly. He was so cold and wet and tired...

"Hurry up!" Fox jerked his head around, dragging Jesse after him. The injured clone left a trail of blood behind him as they walked. He gave a gasping breath and twisted his head around. He needed that care. He needed to go to the medical bay. Fives let out a soft cry. He could see Kix, staggering on Maul's arms. Maul held him as best he could. The Zabrak might not have been knocked up, but he was beyond exhausted and he was still hoping the clone walk to their ship. He could hear the crimson men running behind them. Fox jumped up on the ramp and started shooting. The woman all but shoved him into the ship. Fives let out a scream as his injured side hit the ground.

"Get on the ground!" Maul yelled. He twirled the lightsaber around and Fives could smell the ozone that came from lightning. "I'll kill you! Get the hell out of here!" He tossed two of them aside, but screamed when a blaster bolt hit him in the side. Fox yanked Maul into the ship. Fives could hear the ship start to close up. Fives dragged himself over to a couch. The woman grabbed him up. She got him to the medical bay, right beside an injured Jesse. Kix had blood spattered over his arms as he tried to save the shivering clone. Jesse would make it. Fives _hoped_. That was all you could do if you were a clone, hope that it would save you. And he needed to be helped.

"Hey." Fives rasped a little bit. He looked up at the woman and gave her a tired smile. She quickly gave him a blood bag and an IV. That was the one good thing about being a clone--you didn't have to check blood types. "You...you saved my life." The clone coughed a little bit and was given a quick hug. "Why? I'm...I'm just a clone." He doubled over and started coughing a little more. "You saved my life."

"I happen to like clones." She sat beside him and brushed through his hair. Fives twisted his head up and gave her a little bit of a smile. "You guys are incredibly brave. They should treat you better, and they don't." She kept  on brushing through his hair and Fives twisted his injured body in pleasure. He loved this. He actually liked his hair rubbed and she was doing a very good job of it. Her delicate hands brushed through his dark hair and traced his tattoo. "My name is Skyler. Skyler Yeager."

"I'm Fives," he slurred.

"Sleep well, Fives," Skyler softly said. She covered his torso with a soft blanket and adjusted his medication. Fives felt the tired wash over him. She gently bent down and brushed a kiss over his forehead. "I'll be there for you when you get up."

Fives nodded and closed his eyes. She would be there for him. Fives just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Skylark


End file.
